Trégua
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Optimus recebe um chamado de Megatron para negociar uma possível paz entre as facções. Porém, as intensões do líder Decepticon são outras. Quais? OPTIMUS PRIME/MEGATRON SLASH, MALE SLASH, YAOI, EXPLICIT, SEXUAL CONTEUD


Optimus se perdia em meio aos próprios suspiros e gemidos. Sem sucesso buscava reunir o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava para tentar refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê de tudo isso. Havia recebido um comunicado de Megatron exigindo que o encontrasse em segredo e a sós em uma caverna a 600 quilômetros longe de onde ficava a Arca. Seu inimigo disse pretender uma negociação sobre uma possível trégua. O líder dos Autobots, mesmo desconfiado de traição e emboscada, decidiu arriscar. Afinal, quando foi que já teve chance de negociar a paz com o líder dos Decepticons?

Apostou todas as suas fichas nesse encontro inusitado e seguiu para o local combinado. Armou-se prevendo alguma ação traiçoeira de seu inimigo ou de seu segundo em comando. No entanto, estranhamente, o mech cinza desta vez cumpriu a palavra. Ao chegar, Optimus percebeu que ele estava sozinho e desarmado. Estava virado de costas para a entrada da caverna quando o mech azul e vermelho chegou. Sorriu maliciosamente assim que sentiu a sua presença, mas não se virou para encara-lo.

_Você demorou, Prime!

_ Sem rodeios, Megatron! Vá direto ao assunto. Por que realmente me chamou aqui? Ainda não estou convencido dessa história de trégua.

O Decepticon não respondeu de imediato. Apenas deu uma risadinha sarcástica, deixando o outro ainda mais receoso.

_ Vamos, diga logo! O que você quer?

Megatron virou-se devagar e caminhou de forma lenta e pesada até o Prime, parando bem próximo ao seu rosto. O outro não conseguiu esconder a inquietação que essa proximidade lhe causava. O Mech cinza, num gesto rápido e forte fez com que sua máscara se retraísse e revelasse seus lábios. Segurou seu rosto levantando-o e encarou suas óticas com um olhar provocante e selvagem. O Prime sentiu seu rosto queimar com o gesto e, assustado, arregalou as óticas e abriu levemente a boca. Sua mente insistia em não querer entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sua centelha sabia muito bem. E Megatron percebeu isso.

_ Por que dizer se eu posso mostrar?

Optimus ia replicar, mas antes que qualquer pensamento de resposta lhe passasse pelo banco de dados, Megatron avançou em seus lábios. O mech vermelho tentou empurrá-lo, mas um calor preencheu sua centelha de forma envolvente. Foi o beijo mais sensual que já havia recebido em toda a sua vida.

Que loucura era essa que estava fazendo? Estava encontrando-se em segredo num lugar tão remoto que parecia ainda não ter sido tocado pela ação da humanidade. E justamente com quem? Aquele a quem deveria odiar mais do que tudo. Seu pior inimigo e responsável por tantas desgraças. O déspota de arruinou sua terra natal e levou milhares a sucumbirem devido a sua ambição desmedida. Deveria desprezá-lo, odiá-lo mais do que tudo e destruí-lo assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. Então, talvez dessa forma, a paz em seu planeta teria alguma chance de acontecer.

Mas... Então... Por que raios estava ali? E permitindo que tudo aquilo acontecesse?

Ao mesmo tempo em que Optimus permitia que as mãos de Megatron passeassem em seu corpo punia-se mentalmente pelos sentimentos que inundavam a sua mente e sua centelha. Queria sentir nojo por ter a língua dele explorando sua boca, mas a sensação que tinha era tão boa! Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava adorando ser tratado por ele daquela maneira.

_ M... Megatron... Não! Eu não... quero... – Desvencilhou-se do beijo tentando em vão restaurar o pouco de bom senso que ainda lhe restava. Inutilmente! O outro apenas sorria com um canto da boca, debochando da sua tentativa tola de racionalidade.

_ Não quer? Uhuhuh! – Disse descendo a mão pela virilha do mech vermelho e azul, tocando num ponto sensível de sua intimidade. Sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir o outro soltar um suspiro longo revirando as óticas e puxou em seguida a mão de volta mostrando-lhe os dedos encharcados do transfluído dele.

_ Não é isso o que o seu corpo está dizendo.

Optimus tentou replicar, mas o outro o calou com mais um beijo intenso e possessivo. O Decepticon começou a empurrá-lo em direção a uma parede de rochas onde ao lado havia uma pedra cujo formato lembrava o de uma mesa enorme. Mas que conveniente para o mech cinza! Não tardou em deitar o Autobot assustado na pedra e continuar sua doce tortura.

O Prime suspirava profundamente a cada investida que sofria. Sua mente começava a perder o controle e a render-se as sensações de seu corpo. Megatron dava mordidas e chupões em seus pescoço com vigor, mas tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Aos poucos começou a descer a língua por toda a extensão de seu corpo até chegar à virilha. Num reflexo, Optimus fechou as pernas, ainda recorrendo a pouca sanidade que lhe restou, mas o outro não iria parar apenas por causa de um súbito resquício de pudor do Autobot.

_ Não! Não faça isso, Megatron! Não podemos.

_Quem disse?

_ Seria uma traição à confiança de nossos subordinados.

_ Vou me preocupar com isso depois.

Optimus ia responder só que mais uma vez seu corpo traiu a sua razão. Megatron abriu a tampa de sua virilha sem dificuldades e beijou o interior de suas coxas até finalmente deslizar a língua por toda a sua válvula, chupando, lambendo, dando leves mordidas. O Autobot gemeu alto e o último fragmento de razão que lhe restava desapareceu por completo. O mech cinza aproveitou a empolgação do azul e vermelho e enfiou um dedo dentro do mesmo olhando para a sua reação. Ele arqueou o corpo e gemeu ainda mais alto enquanto rebolava pedindo mais.

_ Ah, que apertado! Há quanto tempo você não trepa hein, Prime? Eu sabia que aquela idiota da Elita-1 não estava cuidando de você como merecia.

O autobot estava tão perdido em suas sensações que não prestou atenção no que o outro disse.

_ M... Megatron... coloca mais um... Aaahh...

O Decepticon sorriu de canto, satisfeito em ver seu inimigo se entregando como uma femme no cio.

_ uhuhuhu! Farei bem melhor do que isso, gracinha!

Megatron pôs-se de pé e, aproveitando que Optimus estava deitado, colocou as pernas dele sobre seus ombros. Sem seguida levantou a tampa de sua virilha revelando seu cabo e posicionando-o bem na entrada da válvula do mech azul e vermelho. Optimus apenas olhava, ansioso com o que viria, levantando o quadril para que Megatron o segurasse.

O mech cinza penetrou por inteiro no Autobot, mas de maneira suave para não machuca-lo. Começou estocando devagar sentindo aos poucos como ele ia relaxando e cedendo. Optimus por sua vez esquecera-se de tudo por um instante: sua missão, seus amigos, sua namorada... Tudo o que conseguia fazer era preencher a caverna com seus gemidos e rebolar contra a virilha do outro mech, implorando que ele lhe desse cada vez mais. O outro, por sua vez, vendo o Prime tão receptivo às suas investidas, viu que não precisava mais se controlar. E não teve dó de fustigá-lo com força e vontade, como se fosse a mais vulgar das prostitutas.

_Aaahhh... aaahhh... M... Megatron… mais forte…

_ Uhhh… Gosta que eu te pegue com força não é, putinha?

_ S... Siiiiimmm!

_Então vem cá! Quero ouvir você gritar!

Num gesto ágil, Megatron mudou Optimus de posição, deixando-o de quatro, com o rosto colado no chão e o traseiro bem empinado para o alto, deixando sua válvula, agora bem aberta,totalmente à mostra. O Decepticon ficou parado atrás dele alisando provocadoramente o próprio cabo.

_Anda! Pede o meu cabo! Diz que quer que eu te foda mais.

Optimus olhava suplicante, mas um último reflexo de pudor o impedia de fazer o que Megatron queria. E o que ele tanto ansiava.

_ Anda Prime! Pede como uma vadia, porque é isso o que você é. Pede para eu te foder mais, vamos! Olha só como a sua válvula está escorrendo! Não venha querer dar uma de santinho agora! Pede logo a porra do meu cabo, sua puta!

Um calor enorme tomou conta da centelha e mais ainda da válvula de Optimus. Aquelas palavras vulgares!Aquela brutalidade! Aquele jeito de macho forte que Megatron tinha... Oh, dane-se a sanidade! Dane-se tudo! Isso era demais!

_M... Megatron! Me dê mais do seu cabo! Me fode mais, vai! Me fode com força! Eu quero! Quero muito! Quero ele todo dentro de mim. Por favor, por favor...

O mech cinza sorriu vitorioso mais uma vez. Qualquer vitória que viesse a ter depois em alguma batalha não seria nada comparado a essa.

_ Ah, muito bem putinha! É assim que eu gosto. Agora ta aqui a sua recompensa.

E penetrou mais uma vez o mech azul e vermelho, mas dessa vez, sem tanta gentileza. Metia com força, quase machucando. Optimus gritava ainda mais alto. Nunca havia experimentado nada igual em toda a sua vida. Sempre foi ativo, tanto com mechs quanto com femmes. E agora, em sua primeira vez como passivo,sentia que tudo o que havia feito em relação à interface até hoje não passou de brincadeira.

_ Aaaaahhhh... que gostoso, Megatron... Mete mais... ooohhh...

_ Ah, você quer mais é?

_Siiiiimm... Q... quero...

_ Então fala que adora ser minha putinha, vai. Fala que adora dar pra mim. Fala, porra!

_ Aaaiii... Eu... adoro ser... sua putinha. Adoro... dar pra você... aaahhh!

_Fala que a Elita é uma vaca. Que ela não te fode direito. Fala logo, puta!

_ Aaaahhhh... a Elita... é... uma vaca e ... não me fode... direito. Ooohhh

_ Isso vadia! Agora fala que o líder dos Autobots é uma vagabunda que adora sentar no cacete do senhor dos Decepticons.

Optimus receou um pouco em dizer isso, mas uma estocada bem forte de Megatron o fez mudar de idéia.

_Fala logo, seu filho da puta!

_ AAAAHHH... EU,O LIDER DOS AUTOBOTS... SOU UMA VAGABUNDA QUE ... AAAAHHHH... ADORA SENTAR NO CACETE... DO SENHOR DOS DECEPTICONS. AAAHH... NOSSA! E COMO EU ADORO!

_ Muito bem, minha putinha! Agora grite o meu nome enquanto eu meto em você.

Megatron intensificou ainda mais as estocadas. Optimus sentiu seu sistema de resfriamento ser acionado. Sua sobrecarga estava se aproximando. E cada vez mais alto sua voz era ouvida.

_MEGATRON... MEGATRON... MEGATROOOOOOONNNNN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Numa explosão de sensações, o êxtase arrebatou o Prime. A sobrecarga foi tão forte que ele sequer conseguiu parar de rebolar mesmo quando a sensação acabou. Megatron meteu com mais força dentro dele e, urrando como uma fera selvagem, não demorou para que sua sobrecarga chegasse e inundasse a válvula do Prime com seu transfluído.

Permaneceram na mesma posição por um tempo até que seus corpos se acalmassem. Então o decepticon deitou-se na pedra ao lado de Optimus e o puxou para si, acariciando suas costas.

_Você é quente,hein! Eu já desconfiava que você tinha esse lado. Mas queria ter certeza. – Disse Megatron enquanto puxava o Prime mais para si. Optimus não disse nada. Exibia um semblante triste. Sentia-se culpado pelo que tinha acontecido.

_ O que foi?Por que você está com essa cara?

_Eu não devia ter feito isso. Você é meu inimigo! Eu traí meus companheiros. Eles nunca vão me perdoar se souberem. E o mesmo vale pra você, Megatron. Os Decepticons jamais vão te respeitar de novo se souberem disso.

Megatron sorriu malicioso de novo. Esse excesso de moral do Prime era divertido e perigosamente ingênuo.

_Quer saber Optimus? Nem os meus e nem os seus subordinados vão fazer nada se descobrirem? E quer saber por quê? Ehehehe! Por que eles não têm moral nenhuma para exigir nada de nós.

_ O quê? Ora, como você pode ter tanta certeza?

_Fácil!

Nisso, ao longe,pode-se ouvir um som que parecia ser gemidos de dois seres. Um mais agudo e outro mais grave, que Optimus reconheceu logo.

_S... Skyfire?

_Sim! E o outro dá pra imaginar quem é, não é mesmo?

_ Starscream! Mas... como o Skyfire pôde?

_ E eles não são os únicos. Vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar! Essa caverna é bastante solicitada. Ehehehehe

Megatron levou Optimus até outro ponto da caverna para lhe mostrar como a mesma era bem aproveitada pelas duas facções. E não tardou até que mais surpresas lhe fossem mostradas.

_Tá vendo lá,Prime? Reconhece?

_Essa não! Blaster! Junto com o Soundwave.

_É! Nossos técnicos em comunicações se dão muito bem. Vamos! Tem mais.

Mais adiante e mais novidades para Optimus.

_Sideswipe, Sunstreaker e ...Slipstream?

_Sim! Ela sempre teve tara por Autobots. Principalmente irmãos.

Andaram mais um pouco e mais surpresas apareceram.

_Veja como o seu segundo em comando se diverte nas horas vagas.

_Jazz! Junto com Thundercracker e Skywarp? Mas ele é ligado ao Prowl! E agora?

_Não se preocupe! Prowl está ocupado demais para se preocupar com isso. Veja!

E Optimus levou um susto e tanto ao vem Prowl se divertindo de uma maneira bem especial com os constructicons.

_ Viu só Prime? Não tem porque se sentir culpado. Esses putos não têm moral para exigir porra nenhuma de nós dois. E agora que tal nós voltarmos e continuarmos de onde paramos, hein?

Optimus ficou aborrecido. Quer dizer que vinha sendo enganado durante todo o tempo? Seus companheiros se divertiam com os Decepticons bem embaixo dos seus pára-choques e ele nunca desconfiou de nada? Ah, mas que sacanagem sem limites! Ele se preocupando o tempo todo com um possível ataque Decepticon à base. Pelo visto andou se preocupando à toa, não é? Segurou a mão de Megatron e o puxou em direção ao local onde estavam.

_ Quer saber? Você tem razão! Danem-se esses cretinos! Vamos continuar! E "ai" de quem pensar em dizer alguma coisa se nos vir.

_Hum! É isso mesmo, minha putinha! Assim é que se fala! Agora vamos que eu quero provar mais desse rabo gostoso que você tem.

E com um tapa forte em seu traseiro dado por Megatron, Optimus caminhou em direção ao local onde estavam com passos largos e rápidos. Pelo visto queria recomeçar logo o que havia terminado mais cedo. E Megatron, sem a menor dúvida, o ajudaria prontamente com isso. Afinal, a trégua tinha que ser muito bem aproveitada antes que a guerra recomeçasse.


End file.
